


Frozen Toes

by iheartallthefandoms



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Drabble, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iheartallthefandoms/pseuds/iheartallthefandoms
Summary: Winter Drabble Prompt: Frozen





	Frozen Toes

**Author's Note:**

> This was surprisingly hard to write ONLY 100 words! It was super fun though! 
> 
> Enjoy!

“My toes are icicles, Hazza, feel.” Louis shoved his frozen toes under Harry’s thighs as he huddled under three blankets on Harry's couch. “I can't believe I lost heat AGAIN!” As cold as he was, Louis was furious. His “great deal” of an apartment had turned into one problem after another. 

“Lou, you’re freezing!” Harry said, rubbing Louis’ arms. “And you stayed there last night?”

“Didn't know it was going to bloody snow, did I?” Louis pouted. Damn weather forecasters.

“Move in with me.” Harry's voice was soft and firm.

All Louis could do was look at him in shock.


End file.
